


Viscaria Flower

by NightmareMode



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Overall cuteness, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareMode/pseuds/NightmareMode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Drake x Reader. This one I couldn't resist doing; one of my friends on here enjoys Drake's character, so why not make a drabble for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viscaria Flower

_Viscaria flower; will you dance with me?_

 

 

You could feel his eyes tracking your movements from across the room, his cerulean gaze trailing after every step you took.

 

He was resigned from the group, his infamous scowl plastered across his features as he observed you as you whirled about in the ballroom, clad in a glimmering gown of opalescent quality. Your hair was pulled back in a regal fashion, and your steps were poised as you were spun round and round the room by various dancing partners;

 

All of which Drake disapproved of.

 

You remained fairly oblivious to his obvious displeasure, seeing as how this had been his idea in the first place. You appeared innocent enough; you could play the role of the naive woman who danced the night away with the men of the party, whilst the rest of the Drake Pirates plundered all the riches that were lying in wait in this location.

 

You would keep them distracted, but at what cost? It was dreadful for Drake to watch you.

 

But you smiled nonetheless, looking up at your dancing partners with warm, [e/c] hued eyes that seemed to glow in the warm light cast about the area by the crystal chandelier.

 

You knew you were supposed to be focused on the mission, but you couldn't help but to enjoy yourself. This place was grand and eloquent, and all around you dresses and suits of varying spectrums flashed in your peripheral vision as you glided to and fro on nimble, dainty feet clad in classy heels.

 

You were on about your tenth dance partner for the night before you felt the faintest touch upon your waist, and you immediately seized all movement. This touch was familiar to you, you had felt it before-- but why...?

 

Lifting your eyes questioningly, you looked to your red haired captain, who had his head bowed to the man he was intercepting in order to conceal his face. It would be a nuisance if he was discovered at this point, after all.

 

The man whom you had previously been dancing with frowned slightly but took his leave nonetheless, and after a brief moment of hesitation, you fell into your captain's grasp and began to glide with him across the dance floor.

 

“I didn't know you danced, Captain.” You broke the lingering silence with a faint smile, and you could have sworn you saw the faintest blush upon his cheeks.

 

“I don't.” His voice was more or less a grumble, and you couldn't help but to chuckle gently; the sound charming in nature.

 

His eyebrows furrowed and his scowl increased, but you weren't perturbed by this. You knew him all too well. He was a frightening man when he wanted to be, but right now, there was something about the way he guided you fluently and carefully spun you about that you were enraptured by.

 

He was a dangerous man, but you knew he wouldn't hurt you. Most wouldn't guess it, but even he was human, and could get flustered as well. Although, he made a show of denying this and acting even more aloof and blunt than he had before the accusation had been made.

 

“Well, for a man who doesn't dance, you're doing a good job of it.” You mused, feeling his hands tighten on your waist as you found his body a bit closer to yours now. You swayed with him, following the tempo of the ever changing music as you mulled over how to ask him why he had stepped in.

 

You hadn't been in danger, so why had he bothered to interfere?

 

“Captain-”

 

“Because it was getting painful to watch.” There was a bit of a smirk to his features now, and you found yourself blinking in innocent confusion.

 

Painful for who? Him?

 

Just as you managed to find your voice, it was stolen from you as he suddenly took your hands, tugging you closer by them until his lips were by your ear. His breath was warm, and you could feel your heart suddenly stutter in your chest.

 

“Pirates aren't the sharing kind.”

 

Your cheeks flushed a red that rivaled even the most flourished rose that decorated the room, but despite this, you felt a smile building onto your features as you plucked a single flower from a table, placing it on his hat where the feathering was.

 

“Then don't share.” Your remark was bold, but you chuckled nonetheless as the two of you moved in sync, and you watched his eyes narrow in an almost predatory way as he gazed at your slender, lithe form beneath the pale light.

 

Likewise, you examined him, who seemed equally as entrancing. But most of all, the single, richly tinted viscaria flower you had placed on his hat drew forth a warm smile from you.

 

_“Dance with me, Captain.”_


End file.
